


Near-Frozen Waters

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [2]
Category: Brave (2012), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Palaeolithic, Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Hunter Merida, Merperson Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida is hunting the saiga that will feed her family; she does not expect to find something else altogether.</p><p> </p><p>01:00 - Prehistoric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near-Frozen Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 [prompt table](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/3727.html) "Around the Clock", specifically "01:00 - Prehistoric".
> 
> I cannot express how long I have been waiting to use the tag AU - Palaeolithic.

She crept silently over the rocks, bow ready in her hand and arrow loosely knocked. Wrapped in furs against the deep cold of the western shores, Merida knew she was almost invisible against the rocks, and that she was moving upwind. The saiga had already been limping, and moving in this direction. She knew it could not escape.

Glimpsing the water's edge, she pressed closer to the rock, and put a little more tension to her bow. Breathed deeply. Then, all in one motion, turned and swept up her bow, loosing the arrow and burying it deep in the saiga's shoulder. With only one cry, it fell.

Only in that breath did she see the red-haired figure in the shallows of the water. The woman looked at Merida with wide eyes, body tensing, but before she could dart away Merida had another arrow drawn and pointed.

"Who are ye?"

The draw of her bow faltered as she saw the shining fish's tail beneath the water's surface. 

Impossible.

But what else could live in the near-frozen waters on the edge of the steppes?

Merida corrected herself. "What are ye?"

"My name is Ariel," the women, mermaid, said.

Her bow lowered. "Merida."


End file.
